Familia Chronicle Episode Freya/Synopsis
Episode Freya “Arry and the Eight Familia Members” "I wonder where is my spouse?" One spring day on top floor of Babel Freya said this to Ottar. He feared Freya once again wanted to leave in search of some fateful meeting, so he refused her. Freya continued to try and persuade him. However, Ottar wanted to keep her safe and feared that an incident would occur again like a quarrel they once had with the Loki Familia in the past. Upon Ottar's refusal, she complained to him that he was treating her like a bird locked in cage just like the male gods had done in heaven. Ottar wanted to follow through with her wish, but also wanted to keep her safe. He called an emergency meeting with the top members of Freya Familia without her knowledge and left her with Helun. At Folkvangr, Freya Familia's home, Ottar, Allen, Hedin, Hogni, and the Gulliver Brothers gathered around a table. The Gulliver Brothers wondered why they were having an emergency meeting and remembered that they hadn't had one since the war with the Evilus. After Ottar told them Freya desired to go on a journey, they started to argue about who was going to escort Freya and several other trivial things until Helun ran into the room and said that Freya had left a letter saying that she had gone on her journey. Upon leaving, Freya visited Royman at the guild and threatened to tell Ouranos about his dirty business in order to be able to leave Orario. Sometime later, Freya met a merchant named Bofuman Fazuur, a large human man with light brown skin and a black beard, in a city on the outskirts of the Kaios Desert and gained passage on his desert ship. The desert ship was actually a massive magic item created by the mages of the kingdom of Altena, a kingdom with 10,000 magic users, more than half of which were elves. The ship had no oars, but could sail on the desert sands as if it was water. The ship ran only by the magic of 30 slaves. A group of giant sandworms appeared, and one tried to attack the ship. Freya told Bofuman not to worry and charmed the sandworm, halting its movements. A moment later, Alfrigg appeared and killed it. Having finally caught up with Freya, all eight of Freya Familia elite members slayed the remaining sandworms. Soon after, they arrived at the city of Rioudo under reign of the country Isurafan to the west of Kaios desert. Rioudo was a very well known trade city due to it’s convenient location between several different countries. Bofuman guided Freya through the city and she saw around 100 slaves being led to a slave market in the city. Freya found it odd that there was so many slaves and asked Bofuman about them. He told her that there had been a war between the Sharuzado kingdom to north of Isurufan and the country of Warusa to the east. Both countries had no known gods or familias residing amongst them. However Bofuman explained that recently rumors of Warusu having a strong familia living amongst them. In response the Kingdom of Sharuzado attacked fearing that Warusu might have been planning to conquer them. Not long after Sharuzado initiated the war, they were defeated, though their prince had escaped. After the prince escaped, Warusu started searching for him although there efforts are heavily haltered by attacks from trading companies trying to capture fleeing residents of Sharuzado and the slaves that were in front of them were a result of that war. When Freya was looked at the slaves, she was displeased because their despair had turned their souls into dirty gray color, but among them she also saw Arry and her soul was like a shining light in midst of the darkness. Freya and Bofuman then followed them to the slave market. After meeting Arry, Freya bought all the slaves that they possessed and had their chains removed. This included slaves that were not at the market, totaling to what Freya thought was probably a few hundred. She also bought largest building in the city, which was a mansion built on top of an island over an oasis that was large enough for all of the slaves. Later that day after the former slaves had eaten and been brought to Freya's new mansion, they lined up one by one and thanked her. They told Freya their names and many requested to join her familia, but Freya refused. Arry was near the end of the line. When she greeted Freya, she put her hand over her heart and started to bow, but then she quickly stopped herself. Freya then told Arry that she had shopped a little too much, but explained the reason she bought all the slaves was solely because of her. Afterwards, Freya told her to clean herself up and meet her in her bedroom at nightime. When Arry arrived to Freya's bedroom, Freya and Bofuman were both there waiting for her arrival. Freya started asking her some questions about what she thought about the war between Sharuzado and Warusa, but Arry was suspicious of her and did not respond much to any of her questions. Freya then asked Bofuman to tell her about Sharuzado's prince. Bofuman told Arry that the name was Allum Raj Shauzado, he was a 16 years old, had a pretty face and was the King's only child. Freya then reminded Arry how she started to bow to her and that her bow was a customary bow to show respect to a god. Freya told Arry that there was no way that she could of known how to do that unless she was highly educated and no normal slave would have received that type of education. Freya then told Arry that boy's clothing would suit her. This made Arry very frightened and she confessed she was actually the prince. Arry told Freya she was very young when her mother died, but before her mother passed she named her Arry. As it was important to the people for the king have a male heir to the throne, her father made her pretend to be a boy whenever she was in puplic. Knowing that there was no way she could survive Warusa's forces and the monsters in the desert, Arry told Freya that she purposefully got herself captured by slavers to escape safely. Arry continued that she needs to go back to Sharuzado and requested Freya let her leave. Freya told her that she freed her from slavery and that she was free to do what she wished, but said that she does expect Arry to return the favor. The next morning Arry left the mansion alone only to find Freya and Allen were waiting for her on the bridge that connected the island to the mainland. Arry became angry at Freya and said that she thought Freya told her that she was free to leave. Freya replied that she did tell her that she could leave, but she didn't say that she wasn't going with her. In fact, Freya going with her would be the return of the favor that Arry owed her. Freya then reminded her that no means of transportation and no money meant that it would be impossible for her to go home and the attempt would be suicide. Freya and Arry had no money for the journey and Freya also had left her only familia seal to Bofuman for the payment of the slaves and their needs. They entered a bar in the city. Inside the bar, there was a man sitting in front of a board game, much like chess. Freya asked the man for a game and for him to bet his entire wallet. At first, he was ready to refuse her. However, after Freya told him that if he wins, she would let him do whatever he wants to with her body for the rest of day, he accepts her offer. Freya never once played the game before, and asked Arry to explain the the rules. Freya then easily won in no time. Arry couldn't believe Freya would make a bet like that, but Freya explained that she never believed she would lose. She told Arry that gods have far more vast knowledge than normal people. Furthermore, although there are many forms of entertainment, when it comes to games, she would win as long as she grasped the rules. With the money Freya won, she borrowed 3 camels. Arry then guided them to a secret fort, which the people of Sharuzado planned to go in emergencies. Before they left, Arry had suggested to Freya to purchase the aid of a mercenary familia for protection from the many monsters in the desert. However Freya said it wasn't necessary. Not long after they started their journey, a monster tried to attack them, but Allen showed up and killed it instantly. After that, Allen stayed by their side to provide protection. Arry asked Freya about the rest of her familia members, and Freya told her that they are all nearby watching them while staying out of sight in order to give them privacy. Arry looked around, but couldn't see anyone. However she started to notice bones and other drop items from monsters that were in front of them and were killed by members of Freya's familia without her notice. Arry started to talk to Allen but started to scream so all of Freya's familia members could hear her. She asked why they followed Freya when she did everything purely for her own entertainment and had no real care for anyone like the slaves that she freed. Arry then said that Freya was sure to have used her charm to bewitch them. After she said this, she felt something and before she knew what happened, Allen knocked her down on the ground and plunged his spear towards her throat. However Ottar appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the head of the spear just before it reached Arry. The rest of Freya familia also appeared and pointed their weapons towards Allen as well. Freya managed to convince Allen to stand down, but even after that he told Arry that if she ever insults Freya again he would kill her. Allen then told her that if Freya ever actually used her charm, its effect would be serious, leaving Arry confused and frightened as she had no knowledge of Freya's true abilities. Ottar made Hogni trade places with Allen for Arry's protection and they continued their journey. Freya attempted to talk to Arry several times along the way to the Sharuzado's secret fort several times, but Arry would not respond because she feared anything she might say may make Allen or one of Freya's other familia members kill her. Once night fall Freya led Arry to a nearby oasis and wanted Arry to bathe with her in it. She told Arry that she nothing to fear if they were bathing because her familia members would not walk in on her and that they would finally have a chance to talk. While they were bathing Freya told Arry that she left Orario looking for her destined partner and that she thought it might be her. Freya explained to Arry of how she could see the color of people's souls and that when she saw her soul she thought it was beautiful, but said from the moment she met her and even now it was clouded. Freya asked Arry what it was that worries her. Arry confined in her of how she wanted to help her people, but was lost in placement of power and with the death of her father, she did not know if she could be the king her people needed. Freya then tells Arry in order to become the king her people needs she needs to be herself and not allow any self doubt and lead her people. Freya then tells Arry that if she could do that then beautifulness of her soul that she fell for may shine bright and she would have true value to be king. Arry apolgizes to Freya and tells her that she is sorry for everything she said about her and her familia members. Inside Sorushana, capital city of Sharuzado Warusa's commanding general Gouza was questioning one of his subordinates on if there had been any news on the prince's whereabouts when the god Resheph approached him alongside one of his elf famila members. Although Warusa and Resheph's familia has joined forces in order defeat their common enemy Sharuzado Gouza did not trust them. Consisting solely of level 2 and beyond adventurers Resheph's familia was infamous for arsonage, thievery, and infertility. Gouza told Resheph that he thought he ordered them to fight Sharuzado's forces in the north. Resheph responded and said they had already killed everyone over there and wants to join Gouza in the search for the prince and said with how long they have been searching for him he most likely had been picked up by slavers and brought to Isurafan. Resheph continued and said told Gouza that he and his familia was going to go there and set Isurufan on fire, and if the prince is as kind as people say he is, he will show himself in attempts to stop him. Gouza tried to stop Resheph from leaving, but realized the situation was already beyond his control and allowed them to leave. On the third day of their journey Arry and Freya finally reach Sharuzado's secret fort. Arry started to approach the fort, but Freya had a bad feeling and called out to the Gulliver brothers to guard them as they entered the fort. Inside where the dead bodies of Sharuzado's people, a few of which Arry knew personally. They looked up at the wall of the fort and found a message that Resheph's familia had left in their victim's blood. The message told the prince to come out and show himself or they would next turn Isurafan into a sea of fire. Freya then told everyone that they are returning to the city of Rioudo and will have to leave the camels behind. Freya tells the Gulliver brothers to tell Ottar that he will carry her to the city and Allen will carry Arry. She then say's that if he refuses to "her war vehicle" (referring to Allen's adventurer's alias) that she will never ride him again. When they made it back Rioudo in a few hours later they found the city and the mansion that Freya bought on fire. They hurry inside the mansion and find the several dead bodies of the former slaves that Freya had purchased. Standing at their feet was several members of Resheph's familia, including a a level 2 human man that introduced himself as Maruzana, whose magic set fire to the town. Upon seeing Arry's light violet eyes he recognized her as the prince. Maruzana then asked Freya what her purpose was there and asked her sarcastically if she was angry at them for burning down the city. Freya responded and said that there was no end to the anger that comes with war amongst children, so it can't be help. Maruzana laughed at her cold hearted words, but then Freya told that the ones they killed was different. She then started listing all the name's of all the died former slaves lying around their feet. Freya tells Maruzana that the ones that they killed were her children, she continues and says that she has no interest in war, but she will not forgive anyone that touches what belongs to her. Allen then tells Arry to close her eyes, before she can respond he forcefully grabs her and cover her eyes and ears himself. After Allen let's her go she opens her eyes and sees Maruzana and the other Resheph familia members begging Freya for her love, but Freya refuses them and tells them that she could never love or forgive them after what they did to her children, but then she continues and says that maybe in there next life if they meet again, free of their sins she may possibly accept their love then. After hearing Freya's words every Resheph familia member present kills themselves. Arry couldn't believe what she was seeing, but Allen then explained to her that that was Freya's "charm" and that if Freya wanted it, her power could let her have everything that she ever wanted, but she found that boring and she believed that there would be no gain in that, so she never uses it. Category:Familia Chronicle Synopses